Rarick Colder
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Short, somewhat kept, orangish red. Paired with a beard and moustache of medium length but identical color. Skin: Pale and white, cold to the touch. Eyes: Pale and Grey. Height: 6'10 Weight: 270 lbs Markings: Rarick has many large scars on his torso and back - many of those animal inflicted wounds. Rarick also has tribal tattoos of beasts hes slayed to honor their sacrifice. Physical Features: Rarick is not much to look at. Northern folk often live harsh and unpredictable lives. While not comely he certainly isn't a trophy. His massive size rivals that of most men, his body is often covered in his most prized pelts and armor but underneath he hides a winter built body with a large birthmark covering most of right leg. His armor seems almost primitive but strikes fear in his enemies. Covered in leather and other flexible material, he has a giant white cloak from the legendary bear he hunted with his father. Its skull is his helmet, and its bones gently form a skeleton around Raricks body. Personality Rarick is made from pure Northern blood. He is prone to fits of anger when pushed and is known not to be particularly merciful. He is cold and calculated, preferring the exhilaration of a hunt to the stale repeated days of diplomacy and government. While he enjoys the prosperity Grell has amassed he prefers a more basic lifestyle and usually allows others to do most of the hard work required to run a city for him. Abilities Favored Weapon: War Bow/Long and Short Sword Weapon Skill: Master (with the bow) Proficient with swords. Combat style: N/A Magic: Necromancy, light de-aging ability. History Rarick Colder was born a healthy babe in the keep located in Grell. His mother, Lady Ashylnn Colder died shortly after from complications. As the only son to his Father at the time Count Rorin Colder, he grew up with special care and attention. To the Colders, family is above all else and as his father's heir to the largest, unarguably wealthiest northern city of Pveth he was made to learn his kingdom at an early age. On his eight birthday Rarick stood at a whooping five foot ten inches and dwarfed every child and even some men around him. His father gifted him his first war bow then, a family heirloom believed to be the first bow crafted by Colder hands. From then on out he was rigorously trained in the arts of tracking, trapping, and fighting. In his teens Rarick was already well over six foot, could match with the greatest warriors in Grell due to his overwhelming size, and was an expert marksman. On his name day, the day he became a man he earned his nicknames. While out on a hunt of a famous animal known as the Ghost Bear, Rarick, his father, and a few of his fathers bannerman were ambushed by the massive bear. Almost if by magic the bear had appeared and shred through him and his fathers guard. The white bear, just over twenty feet on his hindlegs charged straight towards Rarick and the Count. Fortunately for Raric, his father was the first the Bear locked onto. Before even being able to assist his father the bear caught Ronin in his massive jaws and flung his lifeless body at Rarick who was forced to the ground from the weight of three quarters of his fathers mangled body knocked the breath from him. Regaining his footing Rarick screamed, covered in his father's blood to meet the bear. Suddenly a thick darkness seemed to choke him. A dark figure smelling of decay, and death stopped him in his tracks. Somewhat he was calmed by the beings presence. "You will die a fool's death against such a magnificent creature. A waste of the size given to you. We will do what we must, and when the time comes, you will give what you have." The being suddenly flashed out of existence and the world went black. Rarick woke up in the snow and immediately jumped to his feet. His fingers and toes felt as if they were on fire from the inside. Looking at the ground his mouth swung open. The bear laid motionless on the ground, no warm breath from its nostrils indicating its lifeless condition. To be sure Rarick slit the beasts throat. He returned victorious to Grell, carrying his father in the gutted body of the Bear and dragging it with ropes leagues back to Grell. On this return trip he grew to piece together what the servant of Avi wanted. His bloodline. Upon his return Rarick was made Count, and Lord of Grell, and his father given a proper northern burial. Since then Rarick has ruled like his father and others before him. He occasionally visits the deep north on month long expeditions nobody questions. He also occasionally visits the central lands and the capital if called upon. Having to sacrifice his children to Avi in his temple deep North, Rarick does his best to avoid pregnancy and sex all together though he has made three trips and one would assume why.